Nuestro amor
by BloodyDarkRose9
Summary: A qui os traigo uan historia de Lenalee X Kanda, espero que os guste.


Despues de matar unos cuantos akumas, tanto como Lenalee y Kanda se fueron a una posada, para descansar tranquilamente.

Mas tarde, cuando entraron a su habitacion, se quedaron soprendidos, pero kanda no le dio inportancia, es mas le dijo a Lenalee:

- **Duerme tu en la cama, yo dormire en el suelo** - dijo Kanda, como si no le importara, aunque la verdad se seintia nervioso y no savia porque.

- **Ah, vale, como quieras** - dijo Lenalee, tambien nerviosa, pero, desde se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos, de lo que sentia hacia Kanda.

Mas tarde, lenalee se encontraba tapada con una manta, sentada en el filo de la cama, mientras kanda estaba mirando atentamente el fuego de la chimenea, como si fuerea lo mas entretenido del mundo.

Kanda, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos,

**Pensamientos de Kanda:**

Que es esto que siento, estoy nervioso, nunca lo habia sentido, mi corazon, siento que me va a salir del pecho, dios, la amo, la amo con toda mi alma pero, no se si ella siente, lo mismo que yo.

Lenalee, como me gustaria que sintieras lo mismo que yo.**_  
_**

**Final pensamientos kanda.**

Lenalee tampoco se quedaba atras, se fue lenvantando, sin hacer ningun ruido, abrazo a Kanda, este se sorprendio, pero sintio agradable que lo abrazara.

Mas tarde se ven a los ojos y se van acercando, cada vez mas, sin mas se besaron.

Los dos se besaban con hambre, con deseo, tan solo con besos, necesitaban mas que eso.

Kanda le fue quitando la chaqueta del uniforme de la orden, dejandola a la vista, un vientre plano y unos pechos que estaban adornados, por u n hermoso sujetador negro con encaje negro y rojo.

Fue besando en cuello y mordiendolo, dejando un camino de una que otra mancha de color rojo, que mas tarde, se pondria de un color morado, llego al valle de los pechos, donde el quito el sujetador, dejando ver unos pechos que estaba deseando provar, sin mas se llevo uno a la boca, donde Lenalee arqueo la espalda, presa de un gemido de placer.

Dejando los pechos ya erectos fue bajando a trabes del vientre hasta llegar a esos pantaloncitos, que le parecian demasiado cortos, se los quito, incliendo esas braguitas tan sexys que llevaba, mientras Lenalee, consiguio quitarle el abrigo de exorcista, la camisa y los pantalones, tan solo dejandolo con unos boxer de color negro, se figo que cierta parte de la anatomia de Kanda, estaba despierta, lo vio y trago en seco, seguro que esa cosa tan grande la partiria en dos, se sonrojo, Kanda se dio cuenta y sonrio arrogante.

**- Ahh Kan...da...ahhmm..-** dijo Lenalee en un gemido, presa del placer.

De golpe, Lenalee se puso encima de Kanda, dejandolo tumbado en la cama, hora era ella quien llevaba las riendas, Kanda aun sorprendido, gimio de golpe cunado sintio, que Lenalee, habia cogido su erección y las estaba masageando, despues ella se lo metio en la boca, chupandolo como si fuera una paleta de caramelo.

**- Ahhjmm...Lena...lee...mhn...pa..ra...me...voy...a..ve..nir...-** pero demasiado tarde, Kanda se había venido en la boca de Lenalee, ella trago toda su escencia, a lo que Kanda le parecio muy sexy, aun sudoroso, atrajo a Lenalee, para besarla con lujuria y deseo, sus lenguas jugaban entre si, haciendo un baile sensual, se separaron por la falta de aire.

Se miraron, y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez, Kanda la penetro de una sola envastida, ella le miro con los ojos llorosos, mientras Kanda intentaba diastraerla con besos y palabras de amor, kanda reinicio las envastias lentas y dolorosamente, pasaron a unas mas rapidas y llenas de placer.

**- Le..na..lee...te..a..mo...- **dijo Kanda entre gemidos y besos que dejaban sin aliento.

**- yo...tam..bi..en...te..a...mo**...- dijo Lenalee entre besos y gemidos.

El climax no tardo en llegar, segido de un beso, solo lleno de ternura y amor.

**- Kanda yo mhhh, queria decirte que te amo con todo mi alma** - dijo Lenalee entre sollozos.

Kanda solo la abrazo contra su amplio pecho, y se arroparon con las mantas, porque esa noche seria muy fria, mas tarde, Lenalee ya no lloraba, Kanda le beso la frente y la volvio abrazar.

Los dos se entregaon a los brazos de Morfeo, felices por su amor.

Espero que os guste, y pronto actualizare los otro fics.


End file.
